Most people have experienced numerous difficulties when attempting to hang a picture with the apparatus normally used for this function. These difficulties start when the user initially tries to determine the correct location on the wall for the mounting nail. Once the picture has been secured to the wall, the person must attempt to obtain a correct alignment of the picture. After this is accomplished, the person may have to readjust the orientation of the picture almost daily due to vibrations or other disturbances that cause the picture to shift or rotate on the hanging apparatus.
The most common method for hanging a picture makes use of a nail that the user must first accurately secure to a vertical wall. Next, the user hangs the picture on the nail by catching a wire or bracket that extends across the rear surface of the picture onto the body of the nail. The first problem with this method is that it is extremely difficult for the user to accurately determine where to place the nail on the wall's surface to achieve the proper picture height. The user must account for the flexure of the wire (if used) and/or the spacing of the wire or bracket from the top or bottom edge of the picture. Once the securing nail has been inserted into the wall, the user will normally encounter a second problem. This occurs as the user tries to locate the nail as he or she is lowering the picture into place. This is due to the fact that the user cannot see the nail behind the picture at the time when he or she is holding the picture in front of the nail. After the picture has been hung, the user may realize that the height or orientation of the picture is incorrect. To correct this type of mistake, the user is required to completely repeat the hanging process without any guarantee that the second repetition will be more successful than the first.
Another problem that is often encountered with the apparatus normally used for hanging pictures is long term stability of the picture. Vibrations are often transmitted through the walls of the building from trucks, planes or other heavy vehicles or from minor local ground transmitted disturbances. These vibrations tend to cause the picture to shift or rotate on its securement apparatus. To correct the shifting, the user must manually adjust its orientation. In a city or other busy area, this can be a daily requirement.
To overcome the failings of the traditional picture hanging methods, a number of two-part hanging systems have been devised and patented. Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,009), Himebaugh (U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,578), Jacquet (U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,056) and Morrill (U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,639) all provide examples of these types of systems. Typically, a female portion is attached to the rear of the frame and a male portion is attached at an appropriate location to the wall. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,125 (issued to Bellehumeur), a variation on the two-part system is taught. Bellehumeur attaches the male portion of his system to the rear of the picture and the female portion is attached to the wall.
The prior art two-part systems provide numerous advantages over traditional picture hanging methods. Some of the devices allow some adjustability of the picture, others hold the picture to the wall in a more secure fashion. However, the prior art devices are complex, difficult to manufacture, expensive and complicated to use.